


Et Mindre Problem

by Irving-Braxiatel (Elycia7)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Celestial Intervention Agency - Freeform, Dancing, Gen, Other, Politics
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycia7/pseuds/Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rummet bliver aflyttet stod der på sedlen Narvin havde givet Romana i hånden da de strejfede hinanden."  Narvin skal overbringe dårlige nyheder til Præsident Romana, hvilket vil visse sig ikke at være så let som det lyder. </p><p>Finder sted efter Zagreus men før Gallifrey seriens begyndelse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Mindre Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Minor Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132886) by [Irving-Braxiatel (Elycia7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycia7/pseuds/Irving-Braxiatel)



_Rummet bliver aflyttet_ stod der på sedlen Narvin havde givet Romana i hånden da de strejfede hinanden.

”Koordinator” sagde Romana roligt næste gang hun mødte ham i den store balsal. ”Delegerede” fortsatte hun, som hilsen til de politikere som Narvin havde haft en samtale med. ”I må have mig undskyldt. Jeg bliver nødt til at låne Narvin. Forstår i, jeg lovede ham i starten af aftenen at han måtte få min første dans, og jeg ser at musikerne er ved at gøre sig klar til at spille.” 

Narvin smilede høfligt inden Romana førte ham væk. ”Madam Præsident. Jeg insistere på at de fortæller mig hvor vi skal hen?”

”Dansegulvet” forklarede Romana. ”Jeg troede det var åbenlyst.”

”De har tænkt dem at vi rent faktisk skal danse” sagde Narvin forbløffet.

”Selvfølgelig” svarede Romana.

”Jeg mindes ikke at de rent faktisk lovede mig deres første dans” pointerede Narvin. ”Eller at jeg overhoved spurgte efter den.”

”Det gjorde du ikke, nej. Det er en af dine mere medgørlige kvaliteter” Romana havde næsten trukket ham hele vejen igennem salen, imod dansegulvet.

Narvin stoppede brat op. Han mumlede noget, som Romana ikke kunne høre over støjen fra resten af lokalet.

”Det er umuligt at høre dig. Du bliver nødt til at gentage det” sagde hun.

”Jeg kan ikke danse” indrømmede Narvin igen.

”Du kan ikke danse?” sagde Romana skeptisk.

”Jeg har aldrig haft tid til at lærer det, og aldrig haft brug for det før nu. Jeg bliver som regel ikke bortført til dansegulvet uden videre af Præsidenten.”

Romana overvejede det. ”Det bliver intet problem” besluttede hun. ”Jeg ville have ført lige meget hvad. Bare følg med så godt du nu kan.”

Narvins mundvig dirrede kort, men ellers viste han intet tegn på sin irritation. ”Det er min opfattelse at manden normalt fører” argumenterede han, som et sidste forsøg på at undgå den ydmygelse en dans ville fører til.

”Ja. Men selvom nogle af vores gæster måske ikke er klar over det, er ingen af os er en mand.” mindede Romana ham om. ”Jeg er sikker på at ingen stiller spørgsmål ved at Gallifreys Præsident fører. Og jeg er trods alt din præsident og jeg har besluttet at jeg fører - og sådan kommer det til at være. Kom nu med, inden nogen lægger mærke til at vi står her i hjørnet, og undrer sig over hvad vi egentlig laver.”

Efter at have gået det sidste stykke vej til dansegulvet tog Romana hans venstre hånd og placerede den tæt ved hendes talje, hvorefter hun tog hans højre hånd i sin og til sidst lagde sin højre hånd på hans skulder.

”Og hvad-” Nåede Narvin lige at spørge før musikken begyndte og Romana førte ham væk.

”Prøv ikke at træde mig over tæerne med hvert eneste skridt vi tager,” hvæsede Romana af ham. 

”Det ville jeg gøre hvis de havde givet mig nogen form for instruktioner før de startede dansen” hviskede Narvin tilbage, i en lige så irriteret stemme.

”Og så svar dog, inden vi bliver ført væk fra dansegulvet fordi det er lykkedes dig at vælte noget” fortsatte Romana, næsten som om han intet havde sagt.

”Svar?” spurgte han, lige idet han lagde mærke til at Romana prøvede at opnå mental kontakt med ham.

”Kontakt” sagde Romana stille.

”Kontakt.”

Den samtale der fulgte var egentlig ikke en samtale som sådan. I hvert fald var det ikke en samtale af ord. Hvis det havde været ville den nok have lydt noget lignende det følgende:

”På hvilket grundlag mistænker du at vi bliver aflyttet?” fra Romana til Narvin.

”Fordi jeg selv aflytter rummet” fra Narvin til Romana.

En general følelse af vrede og utilfredshed i Narvin retning, sammen med noget lignende et ”Tro ikke at jeg vil glemme det her.”

”For deres sikkerhed” fra Narvin til Romana.

”Vi har ikke tid til dine undskyldninger” fra Romana til Narvin. ”Hvad har din ulovlig aflytning af min konference med dine beskyldninger at gøre?”

”De andres udstyr forstyrrer vores.”

”Så de kan ikke hører os nu?” Fra Romana til Narvin, sammen med en vis irritation over at skulle have telepatisk kontakt med Narvin for ingen verdens skyld.

”Vi ved ikke om vores udstyr også har forstyrret deres forbindelse.” 

”Ved du hvem det er?”

”Selvfølgelig ikke. Jeg har lige fundet ud af det selv. En af mine kommandører, Torvald, har kontaktet mig og-”

”Er det relevant?”

”Jeg De er ikke den eneste der ikke er interesseret i fortsat at opretholde mental kontakt. Jeg ville ikke fortælle dem noget der ikke er relevant for sagen. Torvald har fundet en af de andre mikrofoner og er gået i gang med at undersøge den. Men Den lignede umiskendeligt noget fra Monan Hjemverdenen”

”Narvin du er ikke blevet Koordinator for at du kan fortsætte med Vansells mistænksomme tendenser overfor Monanerne. De er vores allierede.”

”Det er en ung alliance, som begge parter let kunne bryde. Men det her er ikke mistænksomhed. Jeg stoler på Torvald.”

”Og du undlader med vilje at vise mig at han netop er regenereret fordi? Han kunne stadig være ustabil.”

Narvin, i sin egentlige fysiske form og ikke sit mentale selv, stirrede forarget på Romana. ”Det er ikke deres ret at-” hviskede han, mens han trak sit sind tilbage.

”Jeg har hørt om Torvalds regenerering så snart det skete” svarede Romana også i en hvisken. ”På trods af hvad du tror, Narvin, er jeg en anstændig person. Og jeg ville aldrig stjæle information fra en andens sind.” 

”Og hvorfor har de hørt om Torvald?” spurgte Narvin, igen telepatisk.

”Det er ikke relevant.”

”Måske er det. Hvis de kan få information om mit bureau, hvem ved hvem der ellers kan?”

”Jeg er præsident af Gallifrey. Det er mit job at vide alt hvad der foregår på min planet.”

”Som koordinator af CIA er det rent faktisk mit job at vide alt. De er politiker. De behøver ikke vide mere end hvad de behøver for at argumentere deres synspunkter.”

Det havde måske været en fejl fra hans side, indså Narvin, da han fornærmede lige netop hvor arrig Romana var blevet som resultat af hans spydige kommentar. ”Det jeg mener er-” begyndte han.

”Jeg ved præcis hvad du mener” svarede Romana tilbage. ”Det vigtigste lige nu er at vi finder ud af hvorfor nogen aflytter konferencen.”

”Mine folk er allerede i gang med at kigge igennem tidligere overvågnings optagelser. De vil finde ud af hvem der står bag dette hurtigst muligt.”

Idet Narvin meddelte hende dette stoppede musikken, og med den deres dans. De havde åbenbart tiltrukket en del opmærksomhed fra de andre gæster i balsalen.

Romana havde diskret guidet ham igennem dansen telepatisk imens de havde deres samtale. Men da han havde haft travlt med at konversere med hende og følge hendes instruktioner havde han ikke lagt mærke til lige præcis hvad hendes instruktioner indebar. Han havde flyttet sin hånd fra hendes talje til hendes ryg, og hun var bøjet halvejs tilbage i hvad han genkendte som et dip. Han stod også selv bøjet fremover, og deres kroppe var kun centimeter fra hinanden. 

Han mødte hendes blik, imens han åndede forpustet ud. Det var første gang han havde danset sådan med nogen, og specielt med sin Præsident. Det var langt fra anstændigt. Hvad ville de der så på dog ikke tænke om Gallifrey efter dette, hvis selv dens højest rangerende ledere teede sig sådan i offentligt rum?

”Narvin” rømmede Romana sig, og det gik op for ham at hun ikke kunne komme ud af hendes nuværende position uden hans hjælp. Han rejste sig hurtigt, og gav slip på hende så snart han var sikker på at hun ikke ville falde.

”De kunne have forsøgt at vælge en dans der ikke ville tiltrække opmærksomhed” snerrede han. Det har var langt værre end den ydmygelse han ville have følt hvis han bare var fumlet igennem en dans på egen hånd.

”Tværtimod” svarede Romana. ”Hvis jeg havde haft valget ville jeg slet ikke have danset med dig til at starte med, og intet så tæt som denne. Men, alle havde travlt med at se på hvordan vi dansede, så ingen lagde mærke til at vi talte. Vi er ikke de eneste telepater her, og de kunne let have opdaget det hvis de altså ikke havde haft travlt med at være forundret sig over hvor to tidsherrer havde lært en sådanne dans.”

”Og hvor har de lært den?” spurgte Narvin, imens de begav sig væk fra dansegulvet. Han gik længere fra hende end han normalt ville, for at lægge lidt afstand imellem dem efter deres opvisning få minutter før. ”Det er vel ikke Braxiatel der har-”

Romana smillede, og lo. ”Nej, ikke Braxiatel. I modsætning til dig gør han en dyd ud af at byde mig op til dans hver gang muligheden er der. Det er blevet et princip jeg har, at takke nej.”

”Et forståeligt princip.”

”Jeg er ikke sikker på at han ville være enig med dig. Men det var Doktoren der lærte mig den dans vi netop dansede” forklarede hun.

”Det skulle jeg have gættet. Kun en frafalden tidsherre ville beskæftige sig med noget så upassende,” kommenterede Narvin.

Det var åbenbart dråben der fik bægeret til at flyde over for Romana.

”Jeg går nu, Narvin. Jeg forventer at du har løst vores lille _problem_ inden jeg vågner i morgen, på diskret vis. Men lad værre med at tage nogle beslutninger. Det er min plads at gøre det, og det håber jeg du ikke glemmer.”

Narvin, tydeligvis utilfreds med sin besværlige opgave. ”Selvfølgelig, Madam Præsident. Er det alt? Eller vil de også have at jeg fanger hver eneste kriminelle Gallifrey har efterlyst inden morgenmad? Øh, jeg glemte, de er jo deres venner.”

”Og imens du er i gang, så lær dog for Rassilons skyld noget respekt” rasede Romana, før hun forlod rummet.

Imens hun gik begyndte Romana at falde lidt ned. Narvin var utålelig. Og værre endnu, han var god til sit arbejde og derfor uundværlig. Havde han været en hvilken som helst anden havde hun fået ham skiftet ud hurtigst muligt.

Hun drejede om hjørnet, og gik næsten ind i en kvinde der gik i den modsatte retning.

”Lad mig komme fordi. Jeg-” hun tøvede. Kvinden der stod foran hende var bekendt. ”Leela, er det ikke?” spurgte hun.

”Ja. Og du er Præsident Romana. Vi mødte hinanden da-”

”Ja, da Doktoren var her med Charley Pollard. Med Zagreus of Rassilon. Jeg husker det. Men hvorfor er du her? Andred kan da ikke-”

”Andred er væk” forklarede Leela. ”Jeg leder efter ham. Jeg kom her for at spørge hans _overordnede_.” hendes udtale af orden var akavet og kantet, hvis ikke en smule forkert. ”Jeg må gå. God aften, Præsident Romana.” Og så brat som hun var ankommet, var Leela væk igen.

Romana stod i korridoren i et kort sekund, før hun sukkede og vente om. Nu da hun var faldet lidt ned kunne hun se at Narvin helt klart ikke var kompetent nok til at udføre denne opgave. Hvis hun skulle være sikker på at Narvin ikke kludrede i det og startede en diplomatisk krise, var hun nødt til at gå tilbage.

Hun sukkede, og vente om for at gå tilbage.


End file.
